Inn Love
by TaeShears
Summary: After Marinettes disappeared after 10 years she back but as Toni Strongman
1. Chapter 1

_JAB_

_JAB_

_CROSS_

_JAB_

_UPPERCUT._

I catch my breath only to start punching again.

_JAB_

_HOOK_

_CROSS_

_UPPERCUT_

"That enough for today Marinette, you've been here for 4 hours... go home." said Harrison.

I sign and walk to my bag and drink some water. I get my things and leave out the door.

_10:49_

I get in my car and drive home, my phone starts to ring.

_"Hello"_

**_"Marinette, you can just be out this late you a famous Actress, Model, Singer and anyone can just snatch you up."_**

_"Grace... Im fine..."_

_"**Whatever... just get home safely."**_

_"ight... on the way."_

I hang up the phone and pay attention to the road pulling my hoodie over my head. After 20 minutes i make it home.

I open the garage and drive inside. I turn the engine off putting the car in park then stepping out the car.

I close the garage and walk inside this overly large house. We dont really have any neighbors so we can have as much land as we want.

"Hey girl... eat this." Grace hands me a plate with 4 slices of Pizza that i gladly take. After eating I go take a shower...

Now to what you guys need to know...

You guys are probably wondering What going on, how many years has it been, where are you and many other questions... let just start from the beginning...

Its been years Since 'Marinette' has disappear in Paris. My name is Now Tony Strongman I am in USA...California. No one knows where i am... not my Mom, Dad, Alya, Nino ,Adr-

I cant even bring myself to say his name

Anyway I know running aways wasnt a good Idea but look where I am now... famous

But anyway it was just like any other day in Paris...

There was an Akuma and it was The Mayor of Paris and His wife Akumatized together. After that very difficult fight next thing you know Kagomi and Adrien are dating. I stay for a month but i wasnt getting better i was stressing about everything, I'd let others run me over and push me around.. I was diagnosed with a lot of mental problem.

PTSD

MILD DEPRESSION

ANXIETY DISORDER

and I also had High blood pressure

So i had to stay calm all the time or i have Panic attacks.

but Adrien wasnt the only reason for my poor health, People at school started turning against me and also my adopted older brother. He always pushed me around.

After 6 month of all that stress amd plus me being ladybug... I disappear It was something i planned for 2 weeks. I left late at night. I packed all my things and left

I found someone who selled illegal tickets and i got a fake ID. I left Paris and went to California where I met Grace... my

Manager and Friends.

Not even a day later, my old phone started to blow up, and i had to disable my location on my phone because Nino knew how to hack. I turned my old phone off and got a new one. I kept the phine just to remember the people who i loved and missed the people i was to afraid to tell how i truly felt.

My phone blew up for Months, until i finally muted the phone putting it away

The one message i had to reply to was... you know... A-adrien...

_'Marinette, please come home, I know everything, I just want to talk, I love you.'_

_I could help myself and when he called I answers_

_"Marinette!!! Where are you."_

_"You wont find me because Im miles away ."_

_"Please come back we mis-"_

_"You DONT love me or Miss me STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE. This is goodbye Adrien...forever..."_

**_beep_**

that was when I was 14... Im now 24

I loved that boy and I miss him my family and friends... One day ill go back and visit but that will have to be later

Next Day

"WHERE GOING TO WHERE!!?"

"PARIS!!" screeched Jonna, he was my gay bff.

My eyes watered and i felt a hand in my back..."Its okay Tony, This is a sign that it is time to go see them." I thank Grace and go back to Modeling for a cover of a magazine.

In This FF She has curly Hair.*

I wasnt Skinny like i use to be i gained weight for example... Rihanna use to be skinny now she isn't... just how i am now.

I only had these tight thongs on with my long black and blue curly hair covering my breast. It was about to be Halloween and i was pretending to be a vampire. Ky back faced the camera and my face turned toward the camera as well.

They took many photos, They told me to set on the floor on my knees facing away from the camera with my butt sticking out showing my back tattoo with the word in cursive 'M'Lady'.

It reminded me of Cat Noir. To the world of Paris Ladybug had disappear too. That how my my friends and family found out i was Ladybug. I have another tattoo it's on my thigh and it a black rose.

After the The Photoshot, I went looking for Jonna just to ask a question.

"Jonna so when is this trip to Paris?" I ask

"Today, In a few hour since time if diffrent over there oh and a few of our crew are coming with us and i need to feel you in.

Okay this trip is for a month, for modeling singing and acting. You have a lot of fans there as well. We wont tell you where we are staying because its surprise."

I nod my head, Im going to head home to pack my thing but not a lot because i already know they will have things for me over there in Paris but not any panties.

Why does time fly by so fast?

because right now my crew is on the our private jet already in the air and were already 45 minutes away from Paris. I also brought my old phone the phone that rings from time to time.

I sign since a few of my friends are famous and know that Tony is on her way there... I just gonnna sleep for now


	2. Chapter 2

_Paris , France_

The day Marinette disappeared, the day when her parents came up to her room and she wasn't there... everybody panicked.

Class had already started at school, everyone was use to Marinette being late but this time when Sabine, Marinettes' Mom, called Alyssa and told her that She was gone, all her things where gone.

Panic is what Alya's' brain told her to do.

"If you have Marinette Phone Number call her."Everyone who did have it called one by one of the messaged.. no answer.

"Alya, what happened?" asked Adrian

"Marinette went missing."

"WHAT!" yelled Nino

The rest of that day was crazy and people paniced.Marinette has dropped off her miraculous back to the master not letting him know.

Marinette was on newspaper and on the new. Then after a week or two Ladybug was announced missing as well.

Thats when Cat Noir put the pieces together just like her friends and Family. Master Fu gave Alya Nino Luka the miraculous to help Cat Noir fight.

* * *

"Marinette, Wake up." I felt myself being shaken by someone.

I open my eyes and the first thing I see was the Effil Tower outside the window. I jump awake and started to get my things. I was nervous and my palm were sweaty.

I as breathing really hard, I looked at my watch that kept track of my blood pressure, it was getting high. That made me even more nervous.

"Calm Down, Marinette." I said to myself, my watch did a low beep but as it got higher it got louder and more aggressive.

Grace and the ran up to me and comforted me, I was shaking and wheezing and my knee went weak. I was sent to the hospital.

After I was let go,The first thing I see when I try to leave the hospital was flashes.

My body guards moved me through the crowd of paparazzi and fans. I looked at my watch it was rising again but slowly.

I hurried to the car and we drove off. "Okay , so first we have to go meet the famous designer Gabriel Agreste and his son, so-"

"WHY AM I JUST KNOWING THIS NOW?!" I yelled interrupting Jonna

I sign calming down, I didn't want to see him while I was here. "It's okay, first we going to change you into something- you." I looked at Grace and smirked.

* * *

Marinette was wearing a red pumps with. black crop top, a skin tight leather skirt and a black slightly fluffy jacket hanging off her shoulders. She put on her black lipstick signing and smiling at herself.

She get comfortable in the car seat and the driver drive to there destination: The Agreste Mansion.

The driver stops at a unfamiliar but very familiar house, "Wow. It's been years..." I get out of the car slowly get nervous again.

'I really hope he doesn't notice me.' I thought. I let Jonna, Grace and my four body guards walked in front of me.

We stand in front a familiar gate, Grace presses the button and as expected a voice was heard.

"Who- Oh Mrs. Grace is Toni with you?"asked a familiar voice.

"Yes." All the people who where in front of me moved aside and revealed me , I waved and smiled,then the gate open letting us walk in.

As we walked in the gate closed behind us. I stated behind two of my large body guard while the other two stood behind me.

We made it inside th Mansion and I started to breath loudly. I was only nervous and afraid.

"Hello, you must be Grace, Toni's Manager." said a voice who I use to be so inspired by:

_Gabriel Agreste_

"Yes and- Toni is right behind these large men." Grace response. I climbed on one of the guards back and waved. I get back down waiting for _him_.

"Good now that I know she is here, let's bring down my son. Adrien! come down our guest are here!"

His voice echoed through the large house, and then another voice a very deep voice yelled back.

"I'm on my way down now!"

I heard heavy footstep coming down the stairs. I could hear my loud heartbeat and felt sweat roll down my face and I gripped tightly in my body guards hiding behind there large bodies.

I pecked over my body guards to how he looked. My eyes widen:

He was perfect, He had gotten taller about 6'2 and he had developed muscles and looked much more mature but his eyes... yes they where still green but they seemed so dull and lifeless...

I stopped looking and continue to hid myself behind my guard. "Hello, wait... where is Toni?" He asked

"She just behind these large guards." said Jonna.The guards where about are you I move but I stopped them, they looked back at me confused and shock my head 'no' and moved them back together.

"Ugh Hi." I said in my 'Marinette' voice. I palm my face, he could figure me out if I continue to use that stupid voice of mine.

I felt a pair of hand over my stomach picking me up and taking me out if hiding"Grace put me down." I said giving up. She put my down closer to the Agreste men and I avoided _his_ gaze.

"Nice to finally see you, Toni Strongman." said Gabriel. I nod and smile at his dying it back.

"Okay, we are going to behind schedule if we don't get moving." Jonna said looking at his clipboard checking off something.

I groan walking to his side taking his clipboard:

Meet the Agreste

️Photo shoot with Adrien

️Interview about Childhood Family And rumor with Nadia Shamoak.

️Another photo shoot With Adrien

I looked at Jonna and glared at him for not telling me all of the thing I need to do. I gave him back the lip board. "Apparently, there a photo shoot." Gabriel nods.

"Yes and we have a specific limo for you and Adrien for that." he says

I nod not overreacting, when it comes to my job I don't play. My face is usually always stern and right now it was.My guards lead me and Adrien to our Limo and let us in first.

* * *

THAT IT FOR NOW, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS SHARE AND I WILL GIVE TOY CREDIT. AND WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FIR THE NEW EPISODE: CAT BLANC!!!!


End file.
